Regrets
by yami asura
Summary: elsword confesses to eve that he loves her but she never replied him back, a couple years later he gets married to aisha or is it fake? one-shot c:


**regrets: a one-shot c:**

Eve- Code: Battle Seraph

Elsword- Lord Knight

Aisha- Dimension Witch

Rena- Grand Archer

Raven- Veteran Commander

Chung- Iron Paladin

Elesis- Grand Master

Ara- Sakra Devanam

Add- Lunatic Psyker

* * *

"I love you Eve, will you go out with me?"

_Those were the same words he told me three and a half years ago..._

* * *

I met Elsword, five years ago, when my quest was to resurrect my race, the Nasods. My quest is now complete and Elsword and his friends helped me resurrect the Nasods. Today is the day when he's marrying Aisha, one of the humans I met with Elsword. Rena and Raven gotten married a while back and Elesis, Elsword's sister, and Chung got married before them. Ara and Add, the stalker, are currently dating and me, I have fallen for Elsword about a couple months after he confessed to me but by that time it looked like his interest was Aisha.

"We are here today for two people, Elsword and Aisha. Elsword, do you want Aisha as your wedded wife, who you will love forever?"

"I do," said Elsword.

When I heard him say that, I knew if I had fell for him at the time he confessed, I would be up there, not Aisha.

"And Aisha do you want Elsword, as your faithful husband?"

"I do," Aisha said.

I looked down but I couldn't resist seeing them together so I kept watching.

"And now you may kiss the bride," Raven said.

They kissed but it looked strange. It looked like they didn't want to kiss, but they were now married.

Aisha threw the bouquet and it fell into my hands. Elesis looked at me and smiled, "Eve, that means you're getting married next!"

I was confused, I had no lover and the one I loved had just got married. Who was I going to get married to?

"I don't under-"

I was cut off by Aisha who hugged me.

"Do you like the bouquet, Eve?"

I nodded in reply and looked inside the bouquet for no apparent reason.

I found a note that read:

**Go tell Elsword your feelings.**

**-Aisha c:**

I looked at Aisha and she winked at me, pointing towards Elsword.

I glanced at Elsword who smiled at me, and I blushed.

I walked towards him, I had to tell him my feelings even if he just got married.

"Can I talk to you, Elsword?"

"Sure, Eve."

We walked outside the building into the rose garden.

"So what is it, Eve?"

I gazed into his crimson red eyes and started to speak.

"I-i l-love..."

He put hand over his ear, "What did you say, Eve?"

I spoke more clearly and confidently, "I said, I like you, Elsword."

Elsword smiled, "Do you mean like or love, Eve?"

"L-love."

"What did you say?"

"I love you." I said, angry.

He kissed me on the lips and I blushed.

"I love you too, Eve."

I was confused, "Wait, but didn't you just marry Aisha?"

"Nope, that was all fake," Elsword confessed.

I heard giggles and rustling, "Get out here, you guys. I can hear you."

Elsword blushed and looked at the bushes. Rena, Raven, Aisha, Chung, Elesis, Add, Ara and Allegro, a person from Feita, came out.

"Man, I thought they wouldn't hear us," Rena said.

I rolled my eyes and glared at them, "Who made up the idea of creating a fake marriage?"

Chung faced me, "We all did. Aisha and the other girls told Elsword that you fell in love with him so we decided to get your to confess your feelings to him by doing this marriage."

Aisha nodded, "Anyways, I'm already engaged to Allegro. Did you forget, Eve?"

I blushed, "T-this is the stupidest way to get me to confess... But thank you, Aisha and you girls. I really needed to tell him my feelings."

Elsword smiled and kissed me on the lips again, "Now could I hear that confession one more time?"

I blushed and kissed him back, "I love you, Elsword."

* * *

After seven months of having a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship, Elsword proposed to me.

"Will you marry me, Eve?"

I blushed and kissed him on the lips, "Of course."

Aisha and Allegro had gotten married a month after my confession and Add and Ara had gotten married last month.

* * *

"We are here today for two people, Elsword and Eve. Elsword, do you take the beautiful nasod queen, Eve, as your wedded wife?

"I do."

"Eve, do you take the hot-headed human, Elsword as your husband?"

"Hey!" Elsword yelled.

I giggled, "I do."

"Now you may kiss the bride."

Elsword kissed me and I blushed and kissed him back.

I threw the bouquet and Moby and Remy caught it.

Elesis was right, I did get married. I got married to the one I truly loved and I'm beside him and will always be.

"By the way, Els."

"Hmm?"

"How did it feel to kiss Aisha?"

"Ugh... did you have to remind me that?"

"So?"

"It-"

Aisha popped out of nowhere, "Horrible!"

I laughed at them, well... I'm happy that I confessed.

* * *

**me: i meant to post the one-shot a long time ago, but forgot about it c:**

**I wrote it a while back before I ever even touched FF. then I just remembered it and posted it right away c:**

**elsword x eve, chung x elesis, ara x add, rena x raven, aisha x allegro c:**

**review please c: (might write a sequel)**


End file.
